1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for setting image forming conditions on a display screen for use in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer and an image forming system including such an image forming apparatus in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as facsimiles and printers have become capable of performing increasingly diversified functions. When using such an image forming apparatus, an operator often desires to see how an image of a document original is to be formed on a recording sheet through a selected function. Exemplary functions herein include formation of a binding margin on the recording sheet and setting of copying conditions such as a copy scaling factor in a copying machine. In this respect, the conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a display device for displaying information on a currently selected function.
For improvement of the operability of the image forming apparatus, it is necessary to design the display device so that an operator can visually recognize items of image forming conditions and a portion of the display device to be operated for setting the image forming conditions as desired in a shorter time. Further, the display device should have a display area as small as possible for size reduction of the apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 5(1993)-100646, for example, discloses a display device for a copying machine which is adapted to process an image of a document original through various functions to form the processed image as a copy image on a sheet. The display device is adapted to display icons (schematic illustrations) such as a document icon which represents a document original carrying thereon an original image and a copy icon which represents a copy sheet carrying thereon a copy image to be obtained by processing the original image through a selected function.
Upon inputting of a plurality of copying conditions, the copy icon is displayed on the display device as representing a copy sheet to be obtained by processing the original image under the inputted copying conditions in sequence. Where a binding margin of 30 mm is inputted, for example, the document icon and the copy icon are respectively displayed on the display device as representing the document original and a copy sheet which carries thereon the original image with a binding margin of 30 mm. Where a scaling factor of 115% is further inputted, the document icon and the copy icon are respectively displayed on the display device as representing the document original and a copy sheet which carries thereon an image obtained by enlarging the original image by a scaling factor of 115% with a binding margin of 30 mm.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 3(1991)-181958 discloses a display device which is adapted to display a plurality of items of copying conditions, for example, for setting an output destination, a stapling process, an image-carrying face of a copy sheet, a sheet type, a copy density, a copy scaling factor and the like, along with options for the respective copying condition items on a single display screen.
With this arrangement, the plural copying conditions can be set without switching the display screen.
With the arrangement of the display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 5(1993)-100646, the time required for confirmation of the image forming conditions can be reduced by displaying the document icon and the copy icon, but no consideration is given to a screen configuration for allocation of operation members on the display screen. Therefore, this arrangement fails to achieve the reduction in the time required for the recognition of screen portions to be operated for the setting of the image forming conditions and the size reduction of the display screen of the display device.
Further, where the copy image to be obtained by processing the original image under the inputted image forming conditions has a greater size than the recording sheet, the display device fails to indicate this abnormal situation in the icon form. Therefore, the operator cannot easily realize that the settings of the image forming conditions are improper. If the operator starts performing an image forming operation under such improper image forming conditions, an unacceptable copy is made.
With the arrangement of the display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 3(1991)-181958, the options for the plural items of the image forming conditions are displayed on the single display screen, so that the time required for the recognition of screen portions to be operated for setting the image forming conditions can be reduced. However, a great number of options for the respective condition items are displayed on the single display screen and, therefore, the display device inevitably has a greater display area. Since the options for all the condition items including those not selected by the operator are simultaneously displayed on the single display screen, it is troublesome to confirm the current settings of the image forming conditions.